The Fair
by Laura909
Summary: What would have happened at the fair if Mr. Carson had changed his mind. Carson/Hughes


**Hello all!. This is my very first Downton Abbey story, and I hope it turned out all right. I don't think my writing style is the best fit, but hey, I tried. Please, please let me know what you think, even if it's dreadful.**

* * *

Mrs. Hughes had just politely taken her leave of Beryl and Mr. Tufton. She walked about looking at the various goods available at the stalls, when she saw Mr. Carson standing off to the side of the fair looking rather jumpy.

"Why is Mr. Carson here?" she said to no one in particular. She carefully made her way through the stalls, not wanting to seem too eager.

He seemed to be off in another world, for as she approached him he didn't even notice her presence until she said his name.

"Mr. Carson?" she said with a concerned look about her.

Although his thoughts were consumed with thoughts of this particular woman, he was shocked to see her standing right in front of him. He coughed to cover his shock at seeing her and to refocus his thoughts, but all he could manage to say was "Mrs. Hughes"

"Is everything alright at Downton?" she asked, curious as to why he had decided to come to the fair, and why he was acting so strangely.

"Oh, yes yes, everything is as it should be"

After he didn't offer any more explanation, she couldn't help but think that he was acting very much not like himself, the most proper butler who always does the most proper things. That did not include standing around the fair daydreaming or what so have you.

He knew that look, the one that said why are you being so foolish. He knew she would never say it, but that's what she was thinking and it was true. He was being foolish. He should have just stayed at Downton where he was supposed to be, but ever since he talked to Mrs. Hughes earlier, he couldn't stop thinking about how he had been a right proper git when she suggested he go to the fair.

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to apologize for being a bit rash earlier, I should not have said such things in that manner. I was only trying to avoid this…fair," he said gesturing at the group of young couples behaving rather improperly, at least in his opinion.

"Oh, I understand, but why couldn't you just say that instead of well..., and for another thing this fair could be fun you know."

"Maybe for these young couples, but I for one am not young per se, and did not think it would be a very enjoyable experience."

"I don't know about that," she said with a smile

"Since I'm here now, would you like to get a drink?"

"I would like that very much." She could barely contain her excitement, even though her brain told her that he was just asking her to be nice, she wanted to believe her heart that said he came to be with her because he felt the same way she did.

They walked over to a table and he left her there as he went to go get the drinks. Returning with their drinks, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. It was nice to see her in something other than her black dress she wore each day. She looked happy and he didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to think that this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Here you are,' he said handing her the glass.

"Thank you," she said taking a sip and placing it lightly on the table.

They both sat there wanting to say so much, yet not saying anything, until they heard some familiar voices from one of the other tables. Turning to look, they saw Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawley. They tried not to listen but found that they couldn't help it.

"I would be interested to know if you have ever thought of marrying again," Dr. Clarkson asked.

They listened as she politely turned him down, keeping him from asking the real question, the one she didn't want to answer.

It was obvious to all that Mrs. Crawley knew exactly what he meant, but Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson just looked at each other and sighed. They knew that the other couple were well suited, and they wondered why she wouldn't truly consider his offer.

"How about a look around the stalls Mrs. Hughes?" He clearly didn't want to stay there any longer.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." He offered her his arm and they quickly left trying hard not to be noticed by the others.

Once they had reached a safe distance, Mrs. Hughes began, "Sometimes it is easy to tell others that they should just take a risk and trust the rest to fait. It seems Mrs. Crawley is too afraid to take him up on his offer, and He is too afraid to really make it. I must give him credit for trying though; it's more than I have done."

They walked on quietly looking at the stalls, until Mr. Carson steered them away from the fair. When he stopped, he turned to look at her, "Mrs. Hughes, Do you really mean what you just said, that we should take risks, because I really hope you do."

With that he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back. Not a kiss on the cheek, or a quick kiss that would be more proper given the circumstances, but a real kiss, filled with years of waiting and passion that they had been to afraid to confess.

When they finally broke apart, it was all he could manage, to say, "I really do love you, Elsie."

"I really do appreciate you saying it Charles, because I love you too and I have for a great while"

He had never seen her look as happy as she did, and it was because of him taking that risk, even though it wasn't entirely his idea.

Elsie couldn't believe it, here they were out in public behaving most improperly for those of their age and status, but she didn't care, she just wanted to live in the moment, and live every moment. No more hiding her feelings from him, no more loneliness, no more waiting.

* * *

**Reviews are nice, Please and Thank you.**


End file.
